flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Alto
Alto is the ultimate tank and aggressive warrior of the Chateneau wardens and by extnesion League Zero. He is Sturdy, steadfast and quick to action. His failure to stop Igor from taking control of him and the other wardens four centuries ago has weighed on him ever since. It has made him rash and immediate to action before thinking his plan through for fear of being too late again. Backstory Relationships Chaplain Alto's relationship with Chaplain is complicated. Before the war with the Bandeshi Chaplain was a father figure to him. But during the war Alto began to resent Chaplain a little for his aloof attitude towards the war. Alto fought in the thick of it while Chaplain rarely saw combat and Alto felt that Chaplain didn't appreciate the scale of the war or the lives of those being lost. But after Igor subdued them, Alto couldn't help but resent Chaplain for building the machine for all those years. Now that they are out, Alto is trying to see Chaplain as a fatherly figure again, and certainly sees him as an authority figure. But not one he trusts completely like he did before. Scythe Scythe is the Warden Alto is the closest with. The two of them fought side by side during the war and have a bond stronger than any mortal brothers. Alto is the Shield and Scythe is the sword of the wardens and the two work together as seamlessly as their analogy. Scythe is outgoing enough to bring Alto out of his shell and Alto is grounded enough to keep Scythe focused on what's important. Specter Specter keeps everyone at a distance, but after 500 years, you can't help but feel a bond with those you have been through so much with. Alto respects Specter's skills and Autonomy, and would protect her to the end. Phoenix Alto sees Phoenix as a shallow daydreamer. His mind is young, like that of an overgrown child. Alto sees little reason to converse with Phoenix and spends most of his time with the Chateneau Wardens instead. Dartak Alto doesn't fear many, but he feared Dartak Ro. Alto can crush any man's bones with his bare hands, Alto doesn't fear strength. Alto fears anyone who can make him feel weak, and Dartak did just that. While Phoenix helped in their fight, Dartak was Alto's real opponent and despite having the first move, Dartak read Alto's attack style, readjusted, outsmarted and defeated Alto in less than a minute. Something about his magic was primal and dark and Alto was relieved when Dartak disappeared one day with no warning. Somehow he suspects he will see the dragoborn again and he doesn't look forward to it. Daisy TBA Trivia * Alto's original name was Thrash. * Alto's name was visually inspire by the megaman character: Bass. * Alto's name was selected as another vocal pitch to match his inspiration. * Alto was designed to be the villain Tarthurac was originally intended to be. * Alto was mechanically designed to match and also counter Tarthurac's build. He was designed to be able to go toe to toe with Tarthurac for an extended period of time. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters